3:10 to Crazytown/Credits
< > A Fresh Tv Inc. Production Executive Producers * Tom McGills * Jennifer Pertsch * George Elliott * Brian Ivring Production Services By * Elliott Animation Inc. Supervising Producer * George Elliott Directed By * Todd Kauffman * Mark Thornton Line Producer * Dave Sharples Production Coordinator * Sean Cookson Executive Story Editors * Nicole Demerse * Alice Prodanou * Shelley Scarrow Storyboard Supervisor * Kervin Faria Storyboard Artists * Jeff Bittle * Blayne Burnside * Ted Collyer * Daniel Lafrance * Dave Pemberton * Troy Quane * Craig Taillefer * Craig Valde Art Director * Martin Smith Colour Stylist * Krista Huot Posing Supervisor * James Walsh Background Artists * Martin Smith * Matthew Allen * Eric Guathier * Sladjana Samardzija Design Supervisor * Ruggiero Abbruzzese VFX Design/Animation * Jacob Macher Character Design * Todd Kauffman * Ruggiero Abbruzzese Layout/Location Design * Sam Bradley * Ed Lee * Peter Ventura * Brad Graham Prop Design * Rob Bryson * Rod Flibrandt * Eddie Hui Posers * Jim Bryson * Ruggiero Abbruzzese Design Clean-Up * Michael McKay * Mike Tymochko * Rodica Oancea * Dean McCallum Design Breakers * Dave Shepherd * Surekha Penjerla * Kenneth Lai Featuring the Voices of in "3:10 to Crazytown" * Adam Reid - Justin * Brian Froud - Harold * Christan Potenza - Chris * Clé Bennett - Chef Hatchet/DJ * Drew Nelson - Duncan * Megan Fahlenbock - Gwen * Novie Edwards - Leshawna * Rachel Wilson - Heather * Sarah Gadon - Beth * Scott McCord - Owen/Trent * Stephanie Anne Mills - Lindsay Voice Director * Debra Toffan Record Assistants * Anthony Colantonio * Stephany Seki * Adrian Ficele Animation Directors * Keith Oliver * Jeffrey Size Animators * Steve Ashley * Melissa Belanger * Evan Steacy * Michelle Tripp * Larry Barriere * Martin Ros * Joel Van Dyk * Andrew Zachodniak * Brad Semple * Kezia Ma * Steve Baker * Carole Boudreau * Jamie Mason * Shannon Mistry * Ryan Wall * Spence Robinson * Christopher Wolfe * Mike Geiger * Andy Gravelle * Kamonthep Phungrai * Scott Glynn * Scott Heatherly * Cathy Kuo * Jim Bridie * Sharon Kim * Dipesh Mistry * Hy Era Lee * Andrew Hogson * Maneerat Bunchoo * Amy Tepperman * Dejan Brujic Scene Planning * John Stuart * Scott Bennett * Mike Fowler * Nazish Zaqvi * Myrthus Nacario * Jeff Lyons Records Coordinator * Leslie Simpson Storyboard Conform * Patricia Jones Technical Director * Eric Falconer Design Coordinator * June Lee Production Assistant * Dylan Green Camera Operator * Ian Zamojc Leica Editors * Tom Berger * Kirk Hudson Post FX Artist * Kelly Carlson Picture Editor * Mary Dorich Music Supervisor * Earl Torno Original Music By * Brian Pickett, James Chapple, Dave Kelly, Graeme Cornies for PIRATE AUDIO for Animation Theme Song By * Brian Pickett for PIRATE AUDIO for Animation Performed by Graeme Cornies and Dawna Toews Pre & Post Production Services By * S&S Executive Services Sound Editors * Bill Baker * Colin Van Hattem * Melissa Glidden Audio Supervisor * Roberto Capretta Recording Engineers * Roberto Capretta * Kevin Bonnici Online Editors * Melissa Glidden * Emanuel Amorin Post Coordinator * David Riddles Legal Services Provided By * Duncan Morin LLP Accounting Provided By * Anderson & Company Professional Corporation * Jim Andersen, CA * Glen Nudelman, CMA Production Financing Consultant * Ian Dimerman Executives For Teletoon * Athena Georgeklis * Travis Williams See also Category:Total Drama Action (credits) Category:Total Drama (credits)